Alguém para Amar
by Ana Carolina Alcantara
Summary: Isabella Uma condessa de apenas 17 anos em pleno seu primeiro debut conhece Edward Cullen,Um homem misterioso e belo são protagonistas de um escandalo que acaba com a reputação da jovem condessa e a matem reclusa no campo.
1. As cartas

Capítulo 1

Quinze criados, usando a tradicional libré azul e prata da casa Swan, saíram de Havenhurst na mesma madrugada. Todos carregavam mensagens idênticas e urgentes que o tio de Isabella, sr. Charlie Swan, os incumbira de entregar em quinze diferentes residências por toda a Inglaterra.

Todos os destinatários das mensagens tinham apenas uma coisa em comum: haviam, certa vez, pedido a mão de Lady Isabella em casamento.

Os quinze cavalheiros, depois de ler a mensagem, reagiram a seu conteúdo. Uns ficaram incrédulos, outros desconfiados, e outros ainda, cruelmente satisfeitos. Doze deles enviaram respostas imediatas, declinando a oferta ultrajante de Charlie Swan, e depois correram à procura de amigos com quem pudessem compartilhar o saboroso, inesperado e incrível mexerico.

Três destinatários tiveram reações bem diferentes.

Lord Jacob Black acabara de retornar da caçada, sua atividade diária favorita, quando o criado de Havenhurst chegou à sua casa e um lacaio lhe entregou a carta.

– Com mil demónios – ele murmurou enquanto lia.

A mensagem afirmava que o sr. Charlie Swan estava desejoso de ver a sobrinha, Lady Isabella Swan, imediata e convenientemente casada. Por essa razão, o sr. Swan dizia estar agora disposto a reconsiderar o pedido de John, previamente rejeitado, e conceder a mão de Isabella em casamento. Reconhecendo o fato de que um ano e meio se passara, desde a última vez em que Jacob e Isabella se encontraram, Charlie Swan se dispunha a mandar a sobrinha, devidamente acompanhada por uma dama, para passar uma semana na casa de Jacob, a fim de que pudessem "renovar os laços de amizade".

Incapaz de acreditar no que estava lendo, Lord Black andava de um lado para outro, enquanto lia a carta mais duas vezes.

– Com mil demónios – repetiu.

Passando a mão pelo cabelo Preto, lançou um olhar distraído para a parede à sua frente, completamente forrada com seus mais adorados tesouros: cabeças empalhadas de animais que havia caçado por toda a Europa e em outros continentes. Um alce encarou-o de volta, com seus olhos vítreos; ao lado deste, um javali selvagem arreganhava os dentes. Aproximando-se, Lord Black largou o alce por trás dos chifres, num gesto de afeição que, embora absurdo, expressava sua gratidão pela esplêndida caçada que aquele prémio em particular lhe proporcionara.

A visão encantadora de Isabella Swan dançava diante de seus olhos – um rosto incrivelmente adorável, com os olhos cor de chocolate, pele de camafeu e lábios macios, sorridentes. Um ano e meio atrás, ao conhecê-la, ele a considerara a jovem mais bela que jamais havia visto. E, depois de encontrá-la somente duas vezes, o encanto de seus dezessete anos o conquistara de tal forma que ele se apressara em escrever ao irmão dela, pedindo-a em casamento, apenas para ser friamente rejeitado.

Mas era evidente que o tio de Isabella, agora seu guardião, tinha diferentes padrões de julgamento.

Talvez a própria adorável Lady Isabella estivesse por trás dessa decisão, pensou. Talvez os dois encontros que tiveram no parque significassem tanto para ela quanto haviam significado para ele.

Jacob foi até outra parede, recoberta com uma variedade de varas de pesca. Pensativo, escolheu uma delas. As trutas deviam estar mordendo, esta tarde, considerou enquanto recordava os magníficos cabelos cor de chocolate de Isabella.

Sob a luz do sol, os cabelos dela brilhavam como as escamas reluzentes de uma bela truta saltando na água. A analogia parecia perfeita e tão poética que Lord Black parou, fascinado com a frase que acabara de criar. Pousou a vara de pesca no chão. Iria elogiar os cabelos de Isabella com aquelas exatas palavras, decidiu, quando aceitasse a oferta de Charlie e ela viesse para sua casa no mês seguinte.

Sir Mike Newton, o décimo quarto destinatário da mensagem de Charlie Swan, leu-a sentado em seu quarto, envolto

num robe de cetim, enquanto sua amante o esperava, deitada nua na cama do outro lado do cómodo.

– Mike, querido – ela ronronou, arranhando o lençol de cetim com as longas unhas. – O que há de tão importante nesta carta para que fique aí, em vez de estar aqui comigo?

Ele ergueu os olhos e franziu a testa, ouvindo o ruído que as unhas dela produziam.

– Não estrague os lençóis, amor – disse. – Custaram trinta libras cada um.

– Se você gostasse de mim – retrucou ela, tentando não dar a impressão de queixar-se -, não iria se importar com o preço.

– Mike era tão avarento que, às vezes, Eloise imaginava que, se fosse casada com ele, não ganharia mais do que um ou dois vestidos por ano.

– E se você gostasse de mim – ele disse suavemente, – seria mais cuidadosa com meu dinheiro.

Aos quarenta e cinco anos, Mike Newton ainda não se casara, mas companhia feminina era o que não lhe faltava. Adorava imensamente as mulheres – seus corpos, seus rostos, seus corpos...

Agora, no entanto, precisava gerar um herdeiro legítimo e, para isso, precisava de uma esposa. Durante o ano anterior, havia calculado seriamente os rígidos requisitos que exigiria da afortunada jovem que, eventualmente, escolhesse. Queria uma esposa moça, bonita e dona de seu próprio dinheiro, para que não precisasse esbanjar o dele.

Desviando a atenção da carta de Charlie, lançou um olhar ávido aos seios de Eloise e acrescentou mentalmente um novo requisito para a futura esposa: ela deveria ser compreensiva em relação ao seu apetite sexual e sua necessidade de um menu variado. De nada adiantaria eriçar-se toda, simplesmente por ele se envolver num caso trivial com outra mulher de vez em quando. Com quarenta e cinco anos, Sir Newton não tinha a menor intenção de ser tolhido por alguma pirralha zelosa, com ideias de moral e fidelidade.

A imagem de Isabella Swan se sobrepôs à de sua amante nua. Que beleza luxuriante ela possuía, quando ele lhe propusera casamento, cerca de dois anos atrás. Os seios, como frutas maduras, a cintura fina, o rosto... inesquecível. A fortuna... adequada. Desde então, surgiram rumores de que ela estava praticamente na miséria, depois do misterioso desaparecimento do irmão, mas Julius Cameron indicava que ela viria com um dote razoável, demonstrando que, como sempre, os rumores não tinham fundamento.

– Mike!

Ele se levantou, encaminhou-se para a cama e sentou-se ao lado de Eloise. Pousou uma das mãos em seu quadril, carinhosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra tocava a sineta.

– Espere só um momento, querida – disse quando um criado entrou apressado no quarto. Entregou-lhe a carta e instruiu: Diga ao meu secretário para mandar uma resposta afirmativa.

A última carta foi levada da residência de Londres de Edward Cullen para sua propriedade rural em Montmayne, onde acabou juntando-se a uma pilha de correspondência, de convites sociais a cartas de negócios, esperando pelo momento de sua atenção.

Edward abriu a carta de Charlie Swan quando estava no meio de um rápido ditado ao seu novo secretário, e não demorou nem a metade do tempo que Lord Black e Sir Newton levaram para tomar uma decisão.

Olhou para a carta com absoluta incredulidade, enquanto Peters, o secretário que estava a seu serviço havia apenas duas semanas, murmurava uma silenciosa prece de agradecimento pela pausa e continuava escrevendo o mais depressa que podia, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do patrão.

– Isto aqui – disse Edward, brevemente – foi enviado ou por engano ou por brincadeira. Em qualquer caso, é de um mau gosto excruciante.

A lembrança de Isabella Swan relampejou diante de seus olhos – a jovem namoradeira, mercenária e frívola, dona de um rosto e um corpo que lhe embotaram a mente. Estava noiva de um visconde, quando a conhecera. Claro que não se casara sem dúvida o desprezara em favor de alguém com melhores perspectivas. A nobreza inglesa, como Edward bem sabia, casava-se apenas por prestígio e dinheiro, e depois ia procurar a realização sexual em outros lugares. Era evidente que os parentes de Isabella Swan a estavam colocando de volta no páreo dos casamentos e, se assim fosse, deviam estar desesperados para desencalhá-la, chegando ao ponto de renunciar a um título em favor do dinheiro...

Porém, esta linha de conjectura lhe pareceu tão improvável que Edward a descartou. Era óbvio que a carta se tratava de uma brincadeira estúpida, certamente perpetrada por alguém que se lembrava dos rumores que eclodiram durante a festa naquele fim de semana distante... Alguém que imaginara que ele pudesse achar graça na mensagem.

Afastando tanto o remetente como Isabella Swan dos pensamentos, Edward voltou-se para o atormentado secretário, que continuava escrevendo com frenético empenho.

– Não é necessário responder a esta aqui – disse, atirando a carta sobre a escrivaninha, na direção do rapaz.

Entretanto, a folha de papel deslizou na superfície polida da mesa de carvalho e flutuou para o chão. Com um mergulho desajeitado, Peters tentou apanhá-la no ar, mas, ao inclinar-se para o lado, levou consigo todas as outras cartas, que se esparramaram em seu colo e no chão.

– E-eu sinto muito, senhor – ele gaguejou, ajoelhando-se e tentando juntar as dezenas de folhas espalhadas no tapete. Sinto muito mesmo, sr. Cullen – acrescentou, amontoando com gestos nervosos todos os contratos, convites e cartas, numa única pilha desordenada.

Mas seu patrão nem parecia ouvi-lo. Já disparava mais instruções enquanto lhe passava, por cima da mesa, o restante da correspondência aberta.

– Recuse os três primeiros convites – Edward dizia -, aceite o quarto, decline o quinto. Envie minhas condolências a este aqui. Para este outro, explique que vou estar na Escócia e mande um convite para que me encontre lá, juntamente com instruções para chegar ao chalé.

Agarrando a papelada contra o peito, Peters esticou a cabeça no outro lado da mesa.

– Sim, sr. Cullen! – disse, esforçando-se para demonstrar confiança. Mas era difícil ser confiante quando se estava de joelhos,

e ainda pior quando não se tinha muita certeza de quais das instruções daquela manhã deveriam seguir com quais convites, ou como respostas a que cartas.

Edward ficou o resto da tarde fechado com Peters, enchendo com mais ditados o já sobrecarregado secretário.

Depois, passou parte da noite em companhia do conde de Melbourne, seu futuro sogro, discutindo o contrato de seu noivado com a filha do conde, que estava em negociações.

Peters, por sua vez, passou aquela mesma noite tentando descobrir, com a ajuda do mordomo, quais os convites que seu patrão provavelmente iria aceitar ou rejeitar.


	2. Problemas financeiros

**Capítulo 2**

A perda dos pais, quando tinha apenas onze anos, fora um período sombrio para Isabella, mas Emmett estivera ao seu lado, confortando-a, animando-a e prometendo que tudo ficaria bem novamente. Emmett era oito anos mais velho que ela e, embora fosse filho do primeiro casamento de sua mãe, e portanto seu meio-irmão, Isabella o adorava e confiava nele desde que podia se lembrar. Seus pais viajavam com tanta frequência que mais pareciam adoráveis visitantes, entrando e saindo de sua vida três ou quatro vezes por ano, levando-lhe presentes e desaparecendo pouco tempo depois, numa nuvem de alegres adeusinhos.

Exceto pela morte dos pais, a infância de Isabella fora extremamente prazerosa. Seu espírito risonho a transformara na favorita de todos os empregados, que acabaram por adotá-la. O cozinheiro lhe dava doces; o mordomo ensinou-a a jogar xadrez;

Aaron, o cocheiro-chefe, ensinou-a a jogar cartas e, anos mais tarde, a usar uma pistola, para o caso de ocorrer uma situação em que precisasse se proteger.

Porém, entre todos os seus "amigos" em Havenhurst, aquele com quem Isabella passava mais tempo era Oliver, o jardineiro que ali fora trabalhar quando ela estava com onze anos. Um homem calado e de olhos bondosos, Oliver cuidava da estufa e dos canteiros de Havenhurst, conversando suavemente com suas mudas e plantas.

– As plantas precisam de carinho – ele explicou certa vez, quando Isabella o surpreendeu dizendo palavras encorajadoras a uma enfraquecida violeta, na estufa. – Exatamente como as pessoas. Experimente – convidou-a, meneando a cabeça na direção da planta. – Diga alguma coisa animadora para esta linda violeta.

Isabella sentira-se uma tola, mas seguira as instruções, pois a capacidade de Oliver como jardineiro era inquestionável – os jardins de Havenhurst haviam melhorado drasticamente nos poucos meses desde que ele começara a trabalhar. Então, inclinara-se para a violeta e, do fundo do coração, dissera:

– Espero que você recupere a linda aparência de sempre, o mais breve possível! – Afastara-se um pouco, esperando, ansiosa, que as folhas amareladas se erguessem para o sol.

– Já dei a ela uma dose do meu remédio especial – Oliver a informara, movendo com cuidado o vaso para a prateleira onde deixava todas as pacientes adoentadas. – Volte daqui a alguns dias e verá como ela estará ansiosa em lhe mostrar o quanto se sente melhor. – Oliver, como Isabella percebeu mais tarde, chamava as plantas que davam flores de "ela", e as demais de "ele".

No dia seguinte, Isabella fora à estufa, mas a violeta continuava tão triste como antes. Cinco dias depois, já esquecida da planta, voltara apenas para dividir algumas tortas com Oliver.

– Sua amiga está ali, esperando para vê-la, senhorita – dissera o jardineiro.

Ela aproximara-se da prateleira e encontrara a violeta com as delicadas flores erguendo-se rígidas nos frágeis caules, as folhas empertigadas.

– Oliver! – gritara, maravilhada. – Como conseguiu?

– Foram as suas palavras bondosas, e um pouco do meu remédio, que a salvaram – ele respondera e, porque pôde ver o brilho de genuína fascinação nos olhos dela, ou talvez porque quisesse distrair a garotinha órfã de suas tristezas, a levara para dar uma volta pela estufa, ensinando-lhe os nomes das plantas e mostrando-lhe os novos enxertos que estava fazendo.

Aquele dia marcou o início do duradouro caso de amor de Isabella com as plantas. Trabalhando ao lado de Oliver, com um avental amarrado na cintura para proteger o vestido, aprendeu tudo o que ele podia lhe ensinar sobre seus "remédios", adubos e tentativas de enxertar as plantas umas com as outras.

E quando Oliver lhe ensinou tudo o que sabia, Isabella passou a ensinar a ele, pois levava uma grande vantagem: ela sabia ler, e a biblioteca de Havenhurst havia sido o orgulho de seu avô. Assim, ela e Oliver sentavam-se lado Isabella lia em voz alta sobre novos e antigos métodos de ajudar as plantas a crescer mais fortes e vibrantes. Em cinco anos, o "pequeno" jardim de Elizabeth abrangia a maioria dos canteiros principais. E onde quer que se ajoelhasse, armada com sua pazinha, as flores pareciam vicejar em torno dela.

– Elas sabem que você gosta delas – disse Oliver certo dia, com um de seus raros sorrisos, quando Isabella ajoelhou-se num canteiro de coloridos amores-perfeitos. – E esta é a maneira de demonstrarem que também a amam: ficando lindas assim.

Quando a saúde de Oliver exigiu que ele se mudasse para um lugar de clima mais quente, Isabella sentiu imensamente sua falta e passava ainda mais tempo no jardim. Ali, dava asas à imaginação, desenhando novos arranjos e dando-lhes vida, recrutando lacaios e cavalariços para ajudá-la a aumentar os canteiros, até que cobrissem uma parte recém-aferrada que tomava toda a extensão dos fundos da casa.

Além da jardinagem e do companheirismo com os criados, uma das grandes alegrias de Isabella era sua amizade com Alice Lawrence. Alex era a vizinha mais próxima e, embora um pouco mais velha, compartilhava com Isabella da mesma alegria adolescente de passar horas, à noite, contando arrepiantes histórias de fantasmas até estivessem tremendo de medo, ou de ficar na "casa da árvore", confidenciando segredos e sonhos particulares.

Mesmo depois que Alice se casou e partiu, Isabella não se considerava solitária, pois possuía algo que amava e que ocupava todos os seus sonhos e a maior parte de seu tempo: Havenhurst. Tendo sido originalmente um castelo, completo com um fosso e altas torres cercadas de pedras, Havenhurst fora a moradia de uma das ancestrais de Isabella, uma viúva do século 12. O marido dessa avó específica havia tirado partido de sua influência sobre o rei e conseguira que várias cláusulas adicionais, pouco comuns na época, fossem anexadas ao legado de sucessão de Havenhurst. Tais cláusulas asseguravam que a propriedade pertenceria a sua esposa e aos seus sucessores, pelo tempo que quisessem mantê-la, fossem estes homens ou mulheres.

Como resultado, com a idade de onze anos, quando seu pai morreu, Isabella havia se tornado a condessa de Havenhurst e, embora o título em si significasse muito pouco para ela, Havenhurst, com sua história vívida, significava tudo. Quando chegou aos dezessete anos, estava tão familiarizada com essa história quanto com a de sua própria vida. Sabia tudo sobre os ataques que a propriedade sofrera, bem como os nomes dos agressores e as estratégias que os condes e condessas haviam empregado para mantê-la a salvo. Sabia tudo o que havia para saber sobre os primeiros proprietários, suas realizações e fraquezas – desde o primeiro conde, cuja coragem e habilidade no campo de batalha o transformaram numa lenda (mas que, secretamente, temia a esposa), até o filho deste, o jovem conde que viu o infeliz cavalo ser sacrificado por tê-lo derrubado quando praticava arremesso de lança no haras.

O fosso havia sido tapado séculos atrás, as paredes do castelo removidas, e a mansão fora alterada e aumentada até que, agora, tivesse a aparência pitoresca e desconexa de uma casa de campo, que se assemelhava muito pouco, ou quase nada, à construção original. Porém, mesmo assim, graças aos pergaminhos e pinturas guardados na biblioteca, Isabella sabia como tudo havia sido, incluindo o fosso, as paredes de pedra e talvez até o haras.

Em consequência de tudo isso, aos dezessete anos Isabella Swan era bastante diferente da maioria das jovens bem-nascidas. Extraordinariamente culta, equilibrada e dona de uma praticidade que se evidenciava a cada dia, ela já estava até aprendendo, com o intendente, a administrar sua propriedade com eficiência. Cercada por adultos confiáveis durante toda a sua vida, possuía um otimismo ingénuo, acreditando que todas as pessoas eram boas e dignas como ela própria e os outros moradores de Havenhurst.

Assim, não era de se admirar que, naquele dia fatal em que Emmett chegou inesperadamente e, depois de arrastá-la para longe das rosas que ela estava colhendo, informou-a, com um largo sorriso, de que ela iria fazer sua estreia na sociedade de Londres dali a seis meses, Elizabeth reagisse com prazer e sem nenhuma preocupação de enfrentar quaisquer dificuldades.

– Está tudo acertado – Emmett disse, animado. – Lady Eliza Hale concordou em ser sua madrinha, como um tributo à memória de nossa mãe. Esse negócio vai nos custar caro, mas valerá a pena.

Isabella o encarou, surpresa.

– Você nunca mencionou o preço de nada, antes. Não estamos com dificuldades financeiras, não é, Emmett?

– Não estamos mais – ele mentiu. – Temos uma fortuna, bem aqui em nossas mãos, só que eu ainda não havia percebido.

– Onde? – ela indagou, completamente confusa com tudo o que ouvia, além de ser invadida por uma sensação de dúvida.

Rindo, Emmett levou-a para a frente do espelho e, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, a fez encarar a própria imagem. Depois de lançar um olhar intrigado ao irmão, Isabella olhou-se no espelho e também riu.

– Por que não me avisou que estou com o rosto sujo de terra?

– perguntou, esfregando a mancha com a ponta do dedo.

– Isabella – ele disse, com um risinho -, isso é tudo o que você vê no espelho... uma mancha de terra na face?

– Não. Estou vendo meu rosto, também – ela respondeu.

– E o que lhe parece?

– Parece meu rosto – ela retrucou, com divertida exasperação.

– Elizabeth, agora este seu rosto é a nossa fortuna! – Emmett exclamou. – Eu nunca havia pensado nisso, até ontem, quando Bertie Krandell me falou sobre a esplêndida oferta que sua irmã acabara de receber de Lord Cheverley.

Isabella estava atónita.

– Sobre o que você está falando?

– Sobre seu casamento – ele explicou, com seu sorriso inconsequente. – Você é duas vezes mais bonita do que a irmã de Bertie. Com este rosto, mais Havenhurst como dote, poderá fazer um casamento capaz de alvoroçar toda a Inglaterra. O casamento que lhe dará jóias, vestidos e belas casas, e a mim, contatos que serão mais valiosos do que o dinheiro. Além disso brincou -, se por acaso eu estiver com alguma dificuldade, de vez em quando, sei que você não me deixará faltar dinheiro... poderá tirar de sua mesada.

– Nós estamos com problemas financeiros, não é? – Isabella insistiu, preocupada demais com isso para pensar em seu debut em Londres.

Emmett desviou o olhar e, com um suspiro cansado, fez um gesto para que fossem sentar no sofá.

– Estamos numa situação um pouco crítica – admitiu. Isabella podia ter apenas dezessete anos, mas sabia quando ele a estava enganando. E, pela maneira como a olhou, suspeitava que era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo.

– Na verdade – ele corrigiu-se, relutante -, nossa situação é muito crítica. Muito, mesmo.

– Mas, como? – ela perguntou, e apesar de sentir uma onda de temor invadi-la, conseguiu manter-se calma.

O rosto de Emmett tingiu-se com o rubor causado pelo embaraço.

– Em primeiro lugar, nosso pai deixou uma quantidade assombrosa de dívidas, algumas delas de jogo. Eu próprio acumulei mais do que umas poucas dívidas do mesmo tipo. Nestes últimos anos, consegui segurar os credores, tanto os dele como os meus, da melhor maneira que pude, mas estão se tornando impacientes, agora. E não é só isso. Havenhurst nos custa uma fortuna, Isabella. Há muito tempo que nossa renda não bate com as despesas, se é que algum dia isso aconteceu. O resultado

final é que estamos mergulhados em dívidas até o pescoço, você e eu. E teremos de hipotecar até objetos da casa para pagar algumas dessas dívidas, ou nenhum de nós poderá mostrar a cara em Londres novamente. Mas isso não é o pior. Havenhurst pertence a você, não a mim, mas se você não fizer um bom casamento, muito em breve acabará perdendo-a para os credores.

A voz dela soou apenas um pouco vacilante, ocultando a torrente de medo e incredulidade que tomava conta de Isabella:

– Você acabou de dizer que uma temporada em Londres custa uma fortuna, e é óbvio que não temos nada para gastar – chamou-o ao bom senso.

– Os credores nos darão uma trégua no instante em que souberem que você está noiva de um homem de posses e importante na sociedade. E, eu lhe prometo, não terá dificuldade em encontrar um assim.

Isabella achou todo o plano frio e mercenário demais, porém Emmett balançou a cabeça. Dessa vez era ele quem se mostrava mais prático.

– Você é mulher, minha querida, e sabe que terá de se casar... Todas as mulheres precisam casar. Mas não vai encontrar ninguém aceitável, se continuar trancada aqui em Havenhurst. Não estou sugerindo que concordemos com qualquer oferta: você irá escolher alguém por quem sinta uma forte afeição. Só depois eu negociarei um noivado longo, levando em conta sua pouca idade

– ele prometeu, sincero. – Nenhum homem respeitável empurrará uma jovem de dezessete anos para o matrimónio antes de ela estar pronta para esse passo. É o único jeito, Isabella acrescentou ao vê-la disposta a argumentar.

Embora tivesse sido sempre protegida, Isabella sabia que a expectativa de Emmett em relação a seu casamento era algo correto. Antes de seus pais morrerem, haviam deixado bem claro a obrigação da filha de casar-se de acordo com os desejos da família. Nesse caso, seu meio-irmão tinha agora a missão de selecionar o candidato, e sua confiança nele era irrestrita.

– Ora, anime-se! – disse Emmett. – Será que nunca sonhou em usar lindos vestidos e ser cortejada por belos rapazes?

– Algumas vezes, talvez – ela admitiu, com um sorrisinho encabulado, mas era uma

jovem normal, saudável e cheia de vontade de dar e receber afeto. E também lera sua cota de histórias românticas. As últimas palavras de Emmett eram bem interessantes. – Pois muito bem disse, com uma risadinha. – Vamos tentar.

– Temos de fazer mais do que tentar, Isabella. Temos de conseguir, do contrário você terminará como uma pobre governanta dos filhos de alguém, em vez de condessa, ou em alguma posição melhor, quem sabe, com seus próprios filhos. Quanto a mim, posso acabar numa cadeia, por causa das dívidas.

A imagem do irmão numa cela escura e a dela sem Havenhurst eram suficientes para fazê-la concordar com qualquer coisa.

– Deixe tudo por minha conta – ele finalizou, e foi o que ela fez.

Nos seis meses seguintes, Isabella se dedicou a superar todos os obstáculos que poderiam evitar que Isabella fizesse uma aparição espetacular no cenário londrino. Uma certa Sra. Porter foi contratada para treiná-la naquelas intrincadas habilidades sociais que não haviam sido ensinadas nem por sua mãe nem por sua governanta. Com a Sra. Porter, Elizabeth aprendeu que jamais deveria demonstrar que era inteligente, culta ou que nutria o mais vago interesse pela horticultura.


	3. Primeiro baile e primeiro noivo

Capítulo 3- O primeiro Baile e o primeiro Noivo.

Uma famosa e cara costureira de Londres foi escolhida para desenhar e confeccionar todos os vestidos que a sra. Porter julgava necessários para a temporada.

A Srta. Esme Throckmorton-Jones, dama de companhia contratada por várias debutantes bem-sucedidas de temporadas anteriores, foi para Havenhurst a fim de ocupar a posição de acompanhante de Isabella. Com cinquenta anos e grossos cabelos grisalhos, que puxava para trás num coque, e dona de uma postura rígida e ereta, a Srta. Esme mantinha o rosto numa constante expressão de contrariedade, como se estivesse sentindo um cheiro desagradável mas fosse educada demais para comentar. Além da presença física assustadora da dama de companhia, Isabella reparou, pouco depois de seu primeiro encontro, que a Srta. Throckmorton-Jones possuía uma capacidade impressionante de ficar sentada serenamente durante horas, sem mover nada mais do que um dedo.

Isabella recusou-se a ser intimidada por aquele comportamento rígido e tratou de encontrar uma forma de quebrar o gelo. De brincadeira, chamou-a de "Mee" e, quando o apelido carinhoso e casual foi recebido com um olhar de profunda indignação, tentou encontrar outros meios. E logo descobriu: alguns dias depois que Lucinda foi morar em Havenhurst, entrou na imensa biblioteca e deparou com Isabella enroscada numa cadeira, entretida com um livro.

– Você gosta de ler? – Esme perguntou, num misto de censura e surpresa ao ver o nome do autor gravado em letras douradas na capa de couro.

– Gosto, sim – Isabella respondeu, sorrindo. – E a senhora?

– Já leu alguma coisa de Christopher Marlowe?

– Sim, mas prefiro Shakespeare.

A partir de então, tornou-se um hábito de todas as noites, após o jantar, conversarem sobre os méritos dos diferentes livros que ambas haviam lido. Não demorou muito para que Isabella percebesse que ganhara o respeito relutante da dama de companhia, embora fosse impossível ter certeza se ganhara também sua afeição, pois a única emoção que a senhora já havia demonstrado fora a raiva, e apenas uma vez, com um comerciante do vilarejo. Mesmo assim, fora uma exibição que Isabella nunca mais esqueceria. Brandindo o sempre presente guarda-chuva, Lucinda avançara contra o pobre homem, expulsando-o da própria loja, enquanto seus lábios proferiam uma torrente da mais extraordinária, eloqüente e cortante fúria que Isabella já testemunhara.

– Meu temperamento – Esme informara, afetada, à guisa de desculpas – é meu único defeito.

Porém, na opinião de Isabella, havia contido todas as suas emoções, nos anos em que passara sentada perfeitamente quieta no sofá, até que elas finalmente explodiam como aquelas montanhas sobre as quais havia lido, que despejavam lavas derretidas quando a pressão da Terra chegava ao máximo.

Quando os Swan, juntamente com Esme e todos os criados necessários, chegaram a Londres para o debut de Isabella, ela já havia aprendido tudo o que a Sra. Porter podia lhe ensinar, e sentia-se capaz de enfrentar os desafios que lhe haviam sido descritos. Na verdade, além de memorizar as regras de etiqueta, estava um pouco perplexa com o enorme espalhafato que se fazia em torno daquilo. Afinal, aprendera a dançar nos seis meses em que se preparara para a estréia, e conversava desde que tinha três anos de idade. E, pelo que pudera concluir até ali, suas únicas obrigações como debutante seriam conversar educadamente, apenas sobre assuntos triviais, disfarçar sua inteligência a qualquer custo e dançar.

Um dia depois que Isabella e Emmett se instalaram na casa que haviam alugado a madrinha que a apresentaria aos nobres da cidade, Lady Eliza Hale, foi visitá-los levando as duas filhas, Rosalie e Tanya. Rosalie era um ano mais velha que Isabella e debutara na temporada anterior. Tanya era cinco anos mais velha – e a jovem viúva do velho Lord Dumont, que bateu as botas um mês após as núpcias, deixando a recém-casada rica, aliviada e completamente independente.

Nas duas semanas antes do início da temporada, Isabella passou um tempo considerável com as ricas debutantes que se reuniam na sala dos Hale para mexericar alegremente sobre todos e qualquer um. Todas elas haviam ido a Londres com a mesma nobre obrigação e o mesmo objetivo familiar: casar de acordo com os desejos da família com o mais rico pretendente que pudessem arranjar, e, ao mesmo tempo, aumentar a riqueza e posição social de sua família.

Foi naquela sala que a educação de Isabella prosseguiu e completou-se. Um pouco chocada, descobriu que a Sra. Porter estava certa a respeito dos nomes que caíam no esquecimento. Também soube que, aparentemente, entre a sociedade não era considerada falta de educação a discussão aberta da situação financeira de uma pessoa – principalmente a situação e o futuro de um cavalheiro solteiro. Logo no primeiro dia, foi com dificuldade que conseguiu esconder a ignorância, suprimindo um gritinho horrorizado diante da conversa que se entabulava no momento.

– Lord Peters é um excelente partido. Ora, ele tem uma renda de vinte mil libras e a probabilidade de ser nomeado herdeiro do baronato do tio, se este falecer devido a doença do coração, o que todos esperam que aconteça – anunciara uma das garotas.

Todas as outras tinham também uma opinião:

– Shoreham é dono de uma esplêndida propriedade em Wiltshire, e mamãe anda roendo as unhas, na expectativa de que ele se declare. Imagine só... as esmeraldas dos Shoreham!

– Robelsly está dirigindo uma linda caleça azul, mas papai diz que ele está com dívidas até o pescoço e que, de maneira alguma, devo considerá-lo como pretendente. Isabella, espere só até conhecer Richard Shipley! Não permita, em nenhuma circunstância, que ele a engane com seu charme; é um patife completo e, apesar de vestir-se na última moda, não tem onde cair morto! – Este último aviso veio de Rosalie, a quem Isabella elegera sua melhor amiga, entre as garotas.

Ela aceitava de bom grado a amizade coletiva e também os seus conselhos. Entretanto, sentia um desconforto crescente em relação a algumas de suas atitudes para com as pessoas que julgavam ser inferiores – o que não era de admirar, em se tratando de uma jovem que considerava o mordomo e o cocheiro como seus iguais.

Por outro lado, Isabella apaixonara-se por Londres, com suas ruas movimentadas, os parques impecáveis e o clima repleto de expectativa, e adorava ter amigas que, quando não estavam falando mal de alguém, eram excelentes companheiras.

Na noite de seu primeiro baile, no entanto, quase toda a alegria e a autoconfiança de Isabella desapareceram de repente. Ao subir as escadarias da casa dos Hale, tendo Emmett ao seu lado, sentiu-se subitamente invadida por um terror inigualável. A cabeça girava com todos os "pode" e "não pode" que ela mal se dera ao trabalho de memorizar, e tinha uma certeza mórbida de que acabaria recebendo o maior e mais famoso "chá de cadeira" da temporada.

Porém, quando entrou no salão de baile, o cenário que a recebeu a fez esquecer de todos os temores, e seus olhos brilharam de admiração. Candelabros reluziam com centenas de velas; homens atraentes e mulheres lindamente vestidas deslizavam de um lado para o outro, envoltos em sedas e cetins.

Sem reparar nos rapazes que se viravam para admirá-la, ergueu os brilhantes olhos verdes para o irmão sorridente.

– Emmett – sussurrou, radiante -, alguma vez você já imaginou que existiam pessoas tão bonitas e salões tão grandiosos?

Trajando um fino vestido branco, bordado com fios dourados, com rosas brancas enfeitando os cabelos e os olhos castanhos reluzindo, Isabella Swan parecia uma princesa de contos de fadas.

Estava encantada, e este encantamento lhe emprestava uma luminosidade quase etérea, quando finalmente se recobrou o suficiente para sorrir e notar a presença de Rosalie e suas amigas. No final daquela noite, Isabella sentia-se como num conto de fadas. Os rapazes haviam se aglomerado em torno dela, implorando para ser apresentados, por uma dança e pela chance de lhe servir um ponche. Ela sorriu e dançou, mas nem por um momento lançou mão dos artifícios que as outras garotas usavam para flertar. Pelo contrário, ouvia os rapazes com genuíno interesse e um sorriso caloroso, deixava-os à vontade e puxava conversa quando a levavam para dançar. Na verdade, estava emocionada com a alegria contagiante, divertindo-se com a música maravilhosa, deslumbrada com toda a atenção que recebia, e tais emoções espelhavam-se em seus olhos e em seu sorriso cativante. Era uma princesa de faz-de-conta em seu primeiro baile, seduzindo, arrebatando, girando no salão sob a luz brilhante dos candelabros, cercada de príncipes encantados, sem pensar que aquilo pudesse ter um fim. Isabella Swan, com sua beleza angelical, cabelos dourados e luminosos olhos verdes, tomara Londres de surpresa. Não era apenas uma onda passageira, mas sim a onda, avassaladora.

Os visitantes começaram a chegar em sua casa na manhã seguinte, numa seqüência interminável. E foi ali, e não nos salões de baile, que Elizabeth fez suas maiores conquistas, pois ela não era apenas linda de se ver, mas ainda mais agradável ao conversar. Depois de três semanas, catorze cavalheiros lhe propuseram casamento, e Londres fervilhava com tal ocorrência sem precedentes. Nem mesmo a Srta. Mary Gladstone, a beldade que reinara por duas temporadas consecutivas, havia recebido tantas propostas.

Doze dos pretendentes de Isabella eram jovens, arrogantes e aceitáveis; dois eram bem mais velhos e igualmente arrogantes.

Emmett, com grande orgulho e uma proporcional falta de tato,dispensou os pretendentes, rejeitando-os rudemente como impróprios e inadequados. Ele esperava, mantendo-se fiel à promessa que fizera a Isabella, pelo marido ideal com quem ela pudesse ser feliz.

O décimo quinto candidato preencheu todos os requisitos de Emmett. Extremamente rico atraente e apresentável, o visconde Mondavale, de vinte e cinco anos, era sem dúvida o melhor partido da temporada. Emmett sabia disso e, conforme disse a Isabella naquela noite, ficara tão animado que quase se esquecera de tudo e pulara na escrivaninha a fim de congratular o jovem visconde pelo seu casamento iminente.

Isabella ficara satisfeita e emocionada ao saber que aquele cavalheiro, a quem ela havia particularmente admirado, oferecera-se como pretendente e fora escolhido.

– Ah, Emmett, ele é bom demais... Eu não estava bastante segura de que havia gostado de mim o suficiente para pedir-me em casamento.

O irmão pousou um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.

– Princesa – brincou -, qualquer homem que olhe para você perde completamente a cabeça. É apenas uma questão de tempo.

Ela lhe enviou um sorriso breve, encolhendo os ombros. Já estava começando a sentir um profundo cansaço com a maneira com que as pessoas falavam de seu rosto, como se não houvesse um cérebro por trás dele. Além do mais, todas as atividades frenéticas e a radiante alegria da temporada, que de início a encantaram tanto, já estavam perdendo a graça. Na verdade, a emoção mais forte que ela sentiu, diante da notícia de Emmett, foi alívio ao saber que seu casamento estava acertado.

– Mondevale pretende lhe fazer uma visita esta tarde – Emmett continuou -, mas vou esperar uma ou duas semanas, antes de lhe dar uma resposta. A espera servirá para fortalecer sua decisão e, além disso, você merece mais alguns dias de liberdade antes de se tornar uma jovem noiva.

Uma jovem noiva, ela pensou, sentindo um estranho desconforto e uma nítida inquietação, embora soubesse que era pura tolice de sua parte.

– Confesso que tive um pouco de medo, quando disse a ele que seu dote era de apenas cinco mil libras. Mas Mondevale não pareceu se importar. Pelo contrário, disse que tudo o que o interessava era você e que pretende cobri-la de rubis do tamanho da palma de sua mão...

– Isso é... maravilhoso – disse Isabella baixinho, esforçando-se para sentir algo além de alívio e do inexplicável tremor de apreensão que a invadia.

– Você é maravilhosa – Emmett retrucou, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. – Conseguiu tirar papai, a mim e Havenhurst do aperto.

O visconde Mondevale chegou às três horas, e Isabella recebeu-o no salão amarelo. Ele entrou, olhou em volta da sala, depois tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas e sorriu ternamente, fitando-a nos olhos.

– A resposta é sim, não é? – falou, mas era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

– Já conversou com meu irmão? – Isabella tornou, surpresa.

– Não, ainda não.

– Então como sabe se a resposta é sim? – a indagou, sorrindo.

– Porque a sempre presente e "olhos de águia" Srta. Throckmorton-Jones não está ao seu lado, pela primeira vez em um mês! – Pressionou um leve beijo em sua testa, que a pegou desprevenida e a fez ruborizar. – Será que tem ideia do quanto é linda?

Isabella tinha uma vaga idéia, desde que todos viviam lhe dizendo isso, e suprimiu o impulso de retrucar: Você tem idéia do quanto sou inteligente? Não que fosse, nem de longe, do tipo intelectual, mas realmente gostava de ler, de pensar e até debater assuntos que lhe interessavam, mas não tinha muita certeza de que Mondevale apreciaria tais atributos na futura esposa. Ele próprio jamais expressara uma opinião a respeito de nada, exceto as trivialidades mais banais, e nunca lhe pedira uma opinião.

– Você é encantadora – ele murmurou, e Isabella perguntou-se, muito seriamente, por que ele pensava assim.

Ele não sabia o quanto ela adorava pescar, ou rir, ou que atirava com a pistola tão bem que era quase uma perita em tiro ao alvo. Não sabia que, certa vez, ela participara de uma corrida de carruagens nos campos de Havenhurst, ou que as flores pareciam desabrochar de maneira especial para ela. Quanto a si mesma, não sabia se ele gostaria de ouvir todas as maravilhosas histórias de Havenhurst e de seus primeiros moradores. Ele sabia pouco a seu respeito; ela sabia menos ainda a respeito dele.


End file.
